86 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 6 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $86 + 6$ cars. $86 + 6 = 92$ cars.